


Our Pained Wings~ Hetalia Fan fic

by P_M543



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Powers, Guardian Angels, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_M543/pseuds/P_M543
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night a world meeting was held in Italy. When someone brings up somethings of the past an argument breaks out. With one wish someone falls from the ceiling onto the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue:  
> Etryiose and Etrisea are twins. Etryiose represents the south and Etrisea the North of Ernam. A place in which angels reigned. A place in which the angels are order by god to search for Etrisea. She had disappeared from the dimension and severed her link with her elder twin brother Etryiose.

In the meeting room all the countries had gathered to dicuss about the global and politic problems. Since it was indeed night time, some countries were easily irritated. America became so tired of the seriousness in the room. He began to nod off. His eyes grew heavy as drool begins to form a puddle on the table his head laid on.   
  
"We must do something about the climate before our world heats up to the point of burning sensation. You all agree oui~"  
  
"Ja. The question is, what do we have to do."   
  
"In my opinion you should stay out of the problem and tend to your home." England sips from his tea cup.   
  
The German narrowed his eyes at him,"To solve a problem we all must work together."

~  
  
"Poppycock. Dare I say little is gain from working together." He retorts.

Denmark slammed his fist onto the table, "We should all just force a law that states no pollution!!" 

At this gesture America straighten. Japan heavily sighed. "America you shouldn't fall asleep."  
  
The American just laughed not really listening to the Japanese man's advice.  
  
Hearing England's voice snaps him back to reality.

~

"We cannot just force laws onto our people without their consent. Like two certain people."

He muttered the last part as he glance from Germany to Russia.

Finland sweat-drops,"Ur..England please don't bring up--"

"No for that is exactly what we don't need right now."

"Oui, I must agree with him." France adds in.

~

Iceland's puffin flaps it's wings before relaxing again. Calming his bird Iceland gently strokes it's back. "There there Mr. Puffin."  
  
"Kyllä (Yes). England's right. If something like WW11 or the Cold War happens again then we all will be in deep snow." Finland states with concern.

"Keseseseses~!!! The Cold War was Russia's fault. So the awesome Prussia says he should help in the plan ether!"

"Big brother is not to blame you durań (Fool)." Belarus hissed at the Prussian,"Your brother is the cause of WW11."

"West didn't do anything wrong! Hitler twas Austrian!"

~  
  
"Nein!! He is German!" His brother argued.  
  
"Adolf Hitler was Austrian. Just accept the fact Germany." Austria calmly states. Germany and Austria engaged into an arguement. America couldn't sense the atmosphere like usual and asked a stupid question in which he should know. 

"We having a break now?"   
  
"America nows not the time to be think of food." England answered as he rubbed his temple.   
  
Japan sighed before looking to a sad Italy.

~

"What's the matter Italy-kun?"  
  
"Ve~..I just wish that every would get along with each other and work out our problems together. It's not Germany's fault that WW11 began." 

"Italy-kun. Oh.." A light appeared on the ceiling. 

"Sacré bleu!!! Angleterre what have you done!!!"

"You fool I hadn't done anything!!!! Scotland, Romania did you do this!?"

~  
  
"There ye go again. Blamin yer elders for yer mistakes."  
  
"I had nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Not to offend you England but our magic doesn't fail us.." Romania tried to sound nice with the insult.

Suddenly someone falls straight on the table with a thud. The light-symbol on the ceiling disappeared. On the center of the table was a girl who could be 18 or 19. 

Her hand twitched as she slowly opened her silver eyes. The first person she sees was the one who made a wish.


	2. Translations~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange girl awakes and meets the countries. Grants Italy's wish.

The girl's silver eyes flickered open. When going through the portal to the human realm she had to choose a wish.  
  
Not being use to hearing prayers from the whole world she chosed the easiest wish to grant with only her presence.  
  
In the light her silver hair shined, the first in her sight was the Italian country.  
  
Recognizing him at first sight, instincts told her to flee. Her brother told her of personifications of countries.  
  
He told her they were dangerous. She was in panic mode. Everything on the walls around her seemed to crack.

~

All the countries stood and backed away from the girl. They all spoke in a foreign language she did not understand.  
  
A woman stood and carefully walked down the row of men to stand next to the Italian. Slowly she cautiously reached out for the girl.  
  
"Come now. Don't need to be afraid deary."   
  
The girl didn't understand the new language the lady spoke. As if understanding, the woman repeats herself in Hungarian.

Her silver eyes stared at the stretched out hand before she slowly took it. Everything that quivered seemed to stop shaking.

~

Hungary helps the girl off the table. 

"Who are you Frau?" Germany asks sternly.  
  
The girl clung to Hungary to dear life. "Germany I don't think this girl can understand us."  
  
"Ve~ She understood you when you spoke Hungarian."  
  
"So she's hungarian?" Japan was confused. America slammed his fist into the table.

~

 

"Dudes are you totally ignoring the fact she fell from the ceiling like a ghost or one of Iggy's monsters!!"  
  
"They are not monsters you bloody twit! They're called fairies!"While the two fought about monsters and fairies, Finland approaches the girl warmly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss. My name is Finland, what's your name?"  
  
Hungary translated what he said to her.   
  
Blinking for a moment she smiles before she curtsies. The catches everyone's attention.  
  
~

"Etrisea." She mimics, "Nice to meet you." She searched for a word before adding,"Sir Finland."  
  
Denmark laughed. "What is she a robot or a knight?"  
  
"Don't be rude Denmark. She doesn't speak English." Norway gave him a smack behind the head.  
  
China folded his arms. "What is she even doing here aru?"

"Da. Is she a new country that's now being introduced?"  
  
~

Translating what they said to Etrisea, Hungary watches as the Etrisea's eyes began to glow.  
  
_"I came here to grant a wish. Forgive me I am unable to speak nor understand what your all saying. My knowledge of this world is little."_  
  
"Fantástico! You can talk through you head!!!!!"  
  
 Etrisea translated his words to her language before replying.  _"I hope you all don't mind me communicating like this."_  
  
"Ve? Does that mean you came here because of me?"  
  
"Makin' wishes at ye age is just silly mate." Scotland lit a cigarette before blowing out the smoke. "Like ay siren. What are ye'?"  
  
~

 _"Siren!"_ That was an insult to her.  _"That's very mean!!!"_  
  
"Eh? So ye do have feelings. Me bad."  
  
With puffed cheeks she points to him with her index finger. 

_"Beings like you are self-assured and wont listen to what others have to say! If a problem must be solved, you all should work together regardless of how you all personally feel about each other! What's more important! Your petty personal lives or your worlds problems that can lead to thousands of deaths!!"_

All of them had their jaws on the ground.

~

They weren't expecting to get burned like that. Turning to Italy she smiled sweetly.  
  
_"I hope I granted your wish sir~"_  
  
With that the window blew open and in a matter of moments she was climbing out. 

"Gah! You can't just jump out that way---!!!" Switzerland exclaimed. 

What they didn't expect were pure white, bird-like wings to burst from her back. 


End file.
